universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Beastmen
This is a Profile of the Beastmen from Warhammer Fantasy. Summery The Beastmen are a mutant race that are driven by pure bloodlust and devotion to their dark gods, descended from ancient humans who were corrupted and twisted by the coming of Chaos in the world. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leaders *Khazrak One-Eye *Gorthor Military Leaders *Taurox *Malagor *Morghur *Beast Lords *Doombull *Great Bray-Shaman Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Wargor *Bray Shaman **Shadow **Death **Beast **Wild *Gorebull Military Units Infantry |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts Melee weapons * Swords * Spears * Axes * Clubs Ranged weapons * Bows & Arrows * Throwing Axe Territories None (They are only a horde which they raid other areas to fuel their bloodlust and set up temporary war camps.) Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 12: Dark: Their usage of crude steel weaponry allows them to keep up with the rest of the world and makes them capable of fighting the civilizations and plunging them into ruins as they praise their dark gods. They accomplished these feats with magic and terrible savagery. Power Source Magic: Transformation (Bray Shamans are capable of turning enemies into crude and hideous monstrosities) Rage Inducement (Bray Shaman's use magic to inflame the rage of Beastmen to attack and rip their enemies apart) Conquest Stats Tier 9-A: Large Country: They have Beastmen hordes all over the world as they raid, defile and kill their enemies, they form large War Herds that devastate the entirety of nations that have large castles and stone walls protect their civilization. Power Stats DC: Unknown: Khazrak the One eye is strong enough to dual against his mortal enemy Boris Todbringer, on several occasions. Small Building-Wall: the Chaos Giant's strength of damaging buildings and crushing people beneath their feat. Wall: Razorgors With their charging speed break through shielded walls in a blood spattering charge. Wall: Gors and Minotaurs' brute strength compared to lesser Beastmen herds and enemy infantry such as humans. Street: Ungors with their attacking power compared to other humans (likely higher). Speed: Unknown: Khazrak being about to react to attacks from Boris Todbringer in their duels many times and manages to escape before his death in the end times. Superhuman+: Harpy flight speed. Superhuman: The charging speed of various warbeasts. Peak Human+: Gors and Ungor charging speed with their bestial traits. Dura: Unknown: Khazrak is capable of trading blows with Boris Todbringer before he was finally killed by several wounds and a stab through the face. Small Building: Chaos Giants with their size can take significant damage, which makes them like small fortresses. Wall: Gors and Minotaurs with their bulky size and tough skin. Street: Ungors and lower beastmen with their lack of armor. Skills Stats The Beastmen's main skill that they apply to their warfare is their overwhelming strength and mobility thanks to their beastly mutations. They use their claws, horns and crude weapons to hack and slash at their enemies. They also apply heavy beasts to support in striking fear into the hearts of their enemies and trample over them. They even apply deadly magics that shapes and influences beasts and the wilds itself. Strengths/Pros The Beastmen are a race of pure violence, destruction and hatred, their war path is as destructive as a hurricane tearing apart a village. Everything they do is in the name of spreading despair, ruin, filth and corruption. When they raid they do so quickly and efficiently, emerging form the dark forests to plunder and raise settlements to the ground. Weaknesses/Flaws When Beastmen herds gather, they tend to have infighting among each other if there is not enough battle and slaughter to sate their hatred and need for ruin. Because of their lack for armor they are easily vulnerable to absorbing hits and blows. If their ambush fails, they tend to sometimes become overwhelmed and defeated. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery The Warpgates.png|Humans becoming Beastmen Beastmen beastpath.jpg|Beastmen Warherds heading to glorious carnage. Khazrak One-Eye Adrian Smith Illustration.jpg|Khazrak, the One Eyed Beastmen Map.jpg|Beastmen herds depicted around the world. Category:Profile Category:Warhammer Category:Antagonist Category:Fantasy Category:Gaming Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Army Category:Tier 9-A Conquest Category:Magic